La Nueva Xana
by Alejito480
Summary: Luego de que Una Sopresa Ocurriera Con XANA, Nuestros guerreros Se veran Obligados A Convivir Con Ella, Pero Un Mal Aun peor Se Levantara en Contra de ellos... ¿Seran Capaces de Salvar al Mundo de esta Nueva Amenaza?
1. La Nueva Xana

**Holaaa Amigos, Escribe De Nuevo Alejito480 con este otro fic, Que se me ocurrió Mientras Veía Codigo Lyoko xD Y Me dije "¿Porque no?" Así que... Aquí estoy otra vez, Como ya leyeron En el Summary xD Este fic Sera Un Poco Raro, Aunque Interesante... Bueno Mucho Bla Bla Bla... Vamos Con La Historia xD**

**PD: Y Como Sabemos En El Libro de "Code Lyoko" XANA Era Humana xD Entrenada por Aelita... **

**PDD: Este fic comenzara desde el Episodio (perdón si me equivoco) "52 o La Llave" Pero... Con mi version de la Historia xDDD**

**COMENSEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS**

**Una Nueva X.A.N.A**

Era Un Dia "Comun y Corriente" Para Nuestros Guerreros de Lyoko: Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich Y Jeremy, Luchaban En Un Mundo Virtual, Buscando Una Parte Faltante de Aelita Para Liberarla del Virus Multiple "XANA", Una Inteligencia Supuesta Mente Artificial Creada Por Franz Hopper, El padre de Aelita, Para detener el Proyecto "Cartago" Pero esta Se volvio en Contra De Franz, Y Decidio Apagar el Super Ordenador desde donde Trabajaba Todo Lyoko, Con el Y Su Hija de 12 Años Aelita...

**En "Lyoko"**

Mientras Nuestros Guerreros Luchaban En El Sector 5 O Tambien conocido Como "Cartago", Para buscar La Parte faltante de Aelita... Justo cuando Aelita estaba Apunto de llegar Jeremy, El que manejaba El Ordenador, Le dio Un Aviso De lo que Podia Pasar...

Jeremy: Cuidado Aelita, No Sabemos Que Pasara, Y Ten cuidado, La Sifosoa Debe estar Cerca...-Dijo Sentado desde un Super-ordenador En Una Fabrica Abandonada...-

Cuando Aelita Toco La Pieza Faltante, Que eran Sus Memorias En La Tierra, Se dio Cuenta Que era Una Trampa Y El Suelo Comenso A Desmoronarse...

Odd: AELITA! Ten Cui...-Fue Interrumpido Porque Una Parte del Techo Lo Aplasto, Desvirtualizandolo-

Aelita: NO!, ODD!-Dijo Mientras Observaba Como Sus Amigos Trataban De Escapar

Yumi/Ulrich: AELITA, VEN A...- Ambos Fueron Interrumpidos Por Una Parte del techo que Los Aplasto, Desvirtualizandolos, Al Igual Que Odd, Apareciendo En El Scanner, Devuelta A La Fabrica...-

Jeremy: Aelita!, Cuidado, La Sifosoa! Esta Detras Tuyo!-Grito Mientras Sus Amigos Subian Aturdidos Por El Ascensor-

Aelita: No..-Volteo Y Dijo Suevemente, Mientras La Sifosoa Le Robaba Toda su Memoria, Que era Lo Que XANA Buscaba, La Llave de Lyoko, Y Era Ella...-

Entonces Cuando la Sifosoa Termino De Extraer La Memoria de Aelita, Una Rafaga De Luz Blanca Salio del Cuerpo de la Sifosoa, Destruyendola Por Completo... Desvirtualizando A Aelita... Y Todos Bajaron a Ver Como Estaba...

**En La Sala De Scaners**

Cuando Llegaron Todos Corrieron A Ver Como Estaba, Estaba Aturdida, Y Inconsciente, Pero Eso Era Poco, Comparado Con El Peligro Que Corrian... Entonces Una Luz Blanca Bajo A la Sala De Scaners Parándose Atras de Los Guerreros,Y Cuando Voltearon a Ver Lo Que Paso, Se Sorprendieron Al Ver Lo Que Era...

Una Niña De Almenos 13 Años, De Ojos Color Rojos, Piel Blanca (Al Igual Que La De Yumi) , Un Vestido Negro, Cabello, Blanco Con Rayos Rojos, Una Voz Aguda, Gentil Y Inocente Y De Una Estatura Igual Que La De Aelita **(Soy Excelente Describiendo xD)**, Era Xana, Pues Tenia Una Pequeña Marca en Su Brazo Derecho Que era El Simbolo de "XANA" Pero Lo Raro, Es que no era Un Espectro Polimorfico, Pues sus Ojos estaban Normal...

Jeremy: T-tu Que... E-Eres...-Dijo Señalando A La Extraña Niña Y Sosteniendo La Cabeza de Aelita en Sus Brazos...-

Odd: Eres Un Angel... Ah No, Eres Un Espectro de Xana-Dijo Burlon Protegiendo A Aelita...

Xana: Soy XANA, Su Antigua Enemiga, Vine a Hacer Las Pases, Esta es Mi Forma Original, Franz Me Encerro En Lyoko Meses Antes de Que el Lo Hiciera con Aelita Quitándome Mi Estructura de A.D.N Impidiéndome Salir, Quede como Un Virus... Y Jure Vengarme De El Y Su Hija, Hasta Que No Saliera de Lyoko... Entonces Tome Las Cosas Por MI Cuenta Obligando A Franz A Meterse A Lyoko Para Protegerse, pero Su error Fue Traer A Su Hija... Aelita, Cuando El Apago El Ordenador, Yo Le quite La Parte Mas Importante A Aelita, Su Memoria, Eso Impedia Que Fuera eliminada Por el ordenador Cuando Este Se Reiniciara, La Protegí, Al Contrario De Franz, Esta Escondido En El Mar Digital... No Puedo Hacer nada, Esta en Un Sitio Desconocido, Y Hasta Entonces Eh Tratado de Salir, Aunque Ustedes Eran Muy Agresivos, Me Obligaban A Hacerles Cosas En Este Mundo, Ahora Que Soy Libre, Podemos Apagar el Ordenador, Aunque Necesito Unos Datos del Sector 5, Aelita ya es Libre de Mi, Yo necesito los Datos, Para que Mi Formacion Este Completa-Explico Acercandose A Aelita Y Le Empeso A Pasar la Mano Por Su Cabello Rosado Y Corto, Mientras Jeremy la dejaba en El Suelo Y Se Alejaba de XANA- Hace tiempo Que Queria Salir de Ese Lugar Y Solo Puedo Decir... Gracias Chicos Y En Especial A Aelita... No se Preocupen Ella Estara Bien, Solo Esta Aturdida...

Jeremy: Eso Lo Explica Todo... Pero Entonces Porque No Nos Dijiste Nada, Porque Insistes En Matar a Aelita-Dijo Con Voz Seria-

Xana: Trate, Pero El Ordenador cambiaba Mi Lenguaje, Y No La Trataba de Matar, Trataba de Protegerla De Que le Hicieran Daño, Pero Parece que Mis Creaciones No Entendieron Ese Punto-Dijo Soltando Una Pequeña Risilla Que Enternecio A Todos...-

Yumi: Bien, Podemos Conseguir esos Datos Hoy... En cuanto Aelita Despierte, Nos Harias El Favor de Dejarnos Pasar a Tu Memoria A Recojer Todos Tus Datos...-Dijo Y Aelita empesaba a Recuperar La Consciencia...-

Xana: Lo Hare, Si Me Perdonan Todo Lo Malo que Eh Hecho...-Dijo Mirando a Aelita...

Todos: Perdonada-Dijeron A Coro

Odd: No Hay Problema Xana, Puedes Quedarte Con Nosotros En La Academia...

Aelita: Esperen... ¿Donde Estoy?... Xana... ¿Eres tu?-Dijo Ligeramente Emocionada Por Ver a Su Vieja Amiga-

Xana: Si Soy Yo Aelita, Estoy Aqui De Nuevo...

Ulrich: Espera... ¿Ya Se Conocian?

Aelita: Si, Era Mi Mejor Amiga, Desaparecio Al Mismo Tiempo que Mi Madre... Ahora lo Recuerdo Todo...-Dijo Sentandose Frente a Xana, Pues esta estaba sentada frente a ella

Yumi: Eso Explica el Porque Te Protegio...

Xana: Si, Tu Padre Fue El Culpable, Yo te estaba Protegiendo, Y te salve cuando Tu Padre Apago el Super-Ordenador...-Dijo Soltando Unas Lagrimas De Tristeza Y Felicidad A La Vez (?)-

Aelita: Aww... Tranquila Xana-Dijo Tirando Al Suelo a Xana Abrasándola Fuerte Mente- Te Perdono, Y Muchas Gracias Por Protegerme...

Xana: De Nada... Princesa...-Dijo Besando La Mejilla de esta Sentándose de nuevo, Deshaciendo el Abrazo-

Odd: ¡Eh! Ese Es Mi Mote!-Protesto Odd A Lo que Todos Se Empezaron a reír-

Xana: Tarde, Yo le decía Asi A Ella, Pues era La Mas Pequeña Y La Mas Tierna de la clase...

Jeremy: Bueno... Ya se despertó Aelita... porque No Vamos Al Sector 5 por tus datos?- Le Pregunto a Xana-

Xana: Yo Me quedare Con Tigo Para Informarte De que deber Hacer...

**Minutos Mas Tarde***

Luego de que Todos Los Guerreros de virtualizaran Directamente en el sector 5, Xana Desactivo La Sala para que pudieran Pasar Libremente

Xana: Traten De No Matar Ninguna Manta Mientras Hacen eso...

Odd: Ohh Bueno, Se Acabo la Diversión...-Dijo Dándose Por Vencido...

**HORAS Mas Tarde**

Luego de Que Los datos fueran recuperados... Jeremy Falsificara Con la Ayuda de Xana Unos Papeles, Para que ella Pudiera Estar Como Interna En Kadic, Apagaron El Super Ordenador, No Fue Mayor Problema, Ya todo estaba En Paz... (Por Ahora)

Yumi: Bueno Sera Mejor Que Vallamos Con Delmas A Darle Las Buenas Nuevas...-Dijo Mirando a Xana Y Saliendo De La Fabrica con el resto-

Odd: Es La Ultima Vez Que Falsifico la Firma de Mis Padres...-Protesto Otra Vez...-

Xana: Dejame A Mi...-Dijo Agarrando El Papel, Y Con una Mano Escribio La Firma de el Papá de Odd Sin Problemas-

Odd: Impresionante, Como Lo Has Hecho?-Dijo Impresionado...

Aelita: Siempre Fue Mejor En Caligrafia...-Dijo Tomada De La Mano Por Xana, Soltando Una Pequeña risilla de Las 2"

Ulrich: Bueno... Esto Es Una Cruel Ironia, Ahora Nuestra Peor Enemiga, Resulta Ser Nuestra Mejor Amiga...-Dijo Algo Anonadado-

Jeremy: Asi es la Vida Ulrich...-Dijo Alegremente-

***Minutos mas Tarde En La Sala del Director Delmas***

Luego de Un Cruel Y largo Interrogatorio, Delmas Acepto A Que Xana Se quedase en Lyoko Como Nueva Interna...

Delmas: Bueno Odd, Veo que sus Papeles estan Perfectos Y Tus Padres Y Tios La Han Recomendado... A Proposito, No Me Dijiste de donde es... Ni Cuando Viene-Dijo escribiendo Una Carta para los Profesores...-

Odd: Es de... Rusia (Tiene Sentido xD) Y Vino Hace Una Semana... Sabe Hablar Bien Nuestro Idioma...-Dijo Improvisando...-

Delmas: Ok Odd, Avisale A Jim Cuando Lleguen, Dormira Con Aelita Stones, Veo que es la Que mejor se puede Llevar con ella...-Dijo dandole la carta A Odd Y Cojiendo el telefono-Podeis Iros a Clase Chicos...

**Afuera...**

Odd: Bieeen Jejejeje-Dijo Abrazando a Ulrich Que Lo Acompañaba Mientras Se Iban A Una Banca en Medio del Patio donde estaban Los Chicos Sentados Con Xana Hablando...

Yumi: Y Que Odd ¿Todo Bien?-Pregunto Sentada en El Espaldon De La Silla-

Odd: Eres La Mejor Xana, Has falsificado Exelentemente La Firma de mis Padres Y Mis Tios...-Dijo Emocionado Al Igual Que el Resto...

Xana: No estoy Muy Contenta Por Eso... Pero es Por Una Buena Causa...

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeenooooooooo, Que les parecio El Fic, ¿Que porque XANA Mujer y... Niña?, Pues Veran, En Mi Imaginacion Me La Imaginaba como Un Angel, Asi Pase como 3 dias Pensando xD Pero Bueno Y porque Niña... No se, ¿Tiene Mas Sentido no?**

**Bueno, Hasta El Proximo Capitulo... Hasta Entonces...**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS**


	2. Devuelta a La Tierra

**Hola, ¿Como estan?, Muchas Gracias Por Los Reviews xD:**

**Usuario865: Me Alegra que te Guste, Bienvenido xD, Un Saludo**

**Thor94: Thank you for work out this question, I did not know that Put a couple, will A While Aelita x Jeremy ... A Xana x Odd would be nice, I'm glad you liked Thanks and Welcome...**

**Bueno... No actualizare tan seguido, Un Hiatus temporal en Amor Loco... Y En el otro fic, Mas Tarde sale Otro capitulo...**

**¿Que les parece si continuamos?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS**

**Una Nueva Vida**

Ulrich: Tranquila, Paso Lo Mismo Con Aelita...-Dijo Sentandose en La Banca-

Yumi: Bueno... ¿Que tal si Recorremos el Colegio?, No Hay Clases esta Tarde... Ademas es Jueves...-Dijo Parandose de la silla-

Xana: Hmm Si, No estaria Mal... Vamos Aelita...-Dijo Tomandole de la mano, Levantándola de la silla-

Aelita: Si! Vamos-Dijo emocionada Y Se fueron a caminar por el Colegio-

Luego de Un Rato de estar Caminando, Las Insistentes Miradas Hacia Xana Eran Ya Muy Incomodas, Aunque Xana se las Apañaba Para Evitarlo, Luego de unos Minutos estaban Llegando A La Sala de Gimnasia...

Yumi: Esta es la sala de Gimnasia... Recuerdo que Gracias a ti, Aqui conoci a Ulrich...-Dijo Sin darse cuenta de que Sisi Delmas, La Hija del Director Los seguia desde hace un Rato...-

Xana: Si, Recuerdo ese dia...Fue...-Fue Interrumpida Por sisi Que Estaba Ya Muy Molesta...-

Sisi: Hola Ulrich Querido... Quien es tu Nueva Amiga?-Dijo en tono Sensual Aunque Burlon Lo Cual Ofendio Un Poco A Yumi Y A Xana-

Ulrich: Se Llama Xana, Es Nueva En La Academia Kadic-Dijo Acercandose a Xana-Mira, Ella es Sisi La Hija Del Director...-

Xana: Hola Sisi-Dijo Alegremente-

Sisi: Valla, Pues Veo que te has estado acaparando toda la Atencion, Escuchame Bien Niñita, Yo Soy La Mas Popular aqui, Si No Haces que te dejen de Mirar Lo Haré Yo Misma- Amenazo A Xana, La cual se Ofendio Mucho Y Se acerco Mirando A Sisi De Una Forma Aterradora- Pero que... Q-Que Ha-Haces?-Dijo Notando que tenia Los Ojos Rojos Y La Piel Blanca como La Pintura (**O El Fondo De FanFiction xD**)-

Xana: Si Te Atreves A Amenazarme Otra Vez...-Dijo Levantando Su Puño Derecho El Cual Emanaba Una Extraña Aura Magenta- Esto Va A Ir Directo A Tu Cara...-Dijo Acercándose Peligrosamente A Sisi-

Aelita: Tranquila Xana, No Hagas Nada... No Por Ahora-Dijo Separando a las 2 Mujeres Antes de que comenzara una Pelea-

Sisi: Jum, Eso Lo Veremos, Cuídate Bien La Espalda Niña, El Diablo Puede Ser Muy Malo Algunas Veces-Dijo Con Cierta Ironía En Su Voz-Hasta Luego Querido Ulrich, Adios "XANA"-Dijo Alejándose De El Lugar rápidamente-

Odd: Xana, La Próxima Vez Pegadle Un Buen Puñetazo en La Cara...Ademas Porque tu puño Tiene Ese Extraño Aura?-Dijo Notando Que Aun Seguía Emanando-

Xana: Lo Hare... Y El Extraño aura es resultado a que gracias a los Datos del sector 5, Mi Energia Y Mis Poderes Los Conservo Aun...-Dijo Con cierta Tranquilidad Mientras su Puño volvia a la Normalidad-

Jeremy: Bueno, Bastante Charla Por Ahora, Deberíamos Ir Con Jim, A que te Instale Con Aelita...-Dijo Parandose en la Puerta del Gimnasio-

Luego de un Rato, Llegaron Con Jim, Y Este Cojio Una Cama Y La Llevo a El Cuarto de Aelita, Esta No sabia que Apellido Se Inventaria Xana, Pues Ella Estudio En Kadic, Antes de Desaparecer Al Mismo Tiempo que su madre...

Luego de Un Rato De espera En La Habitacion De Aelita, Jim Se Dirigio a Xana:

Jim: Bueno, Esta sera Tu Habitación, La compartirás con Aelita, Veo que ya se conocen, Asi que creo que No Se Llevaran Mal, Mira... Xana...-Dijo Pero fue Interrumpido Por Xana-

Xana: Me Llamo Xana, Xana Lyoko (**No se me ocurrió otro)-D**ijo Tranquilamente-

Jim: Ok... Xana, Este es tu Horario, El Desayuno empiesa a las 7:00 AM El Almuerzo a la 1:00 PM Y La Cena a las 7:00 PM, No se permite estar en las Habitaciones De 9:oo AM A 04:00 PM Por las clases... Y El resto de Las Reglas Pregúntales A Tus Amigos De la Robbia, Stern, Stones, Ishiyama Y Belpois, Si es que se Acuerdan de Alguna-Dijo Mirando A Los chicos Que estaban Afuera de la Habitacion Mientras El Se Iba-

Aelita: Bien. Bienvenida a Kadic Xana...-Dijo alegremente La Chica de pelo Rosado...-Pero... Que vas a ahcer Para Conseguirte Ropa?-Pregunto Curiosa

Xana: No Lo se... Luego Veremos...-Dijo Con Cabeza Agachada- Pero antes, Les tengo que contar algo...-

Mientras eso, Todos Los Presentes Entraron A La Habitacion de Aelita Y Cerraron La Puerta...

Xana: La Causa de Mi Comportamiento Tan Agresivo Era que, Aelita después de las clases en el Kadic, se iba a un lugar, la Primera Ciudad, en la que Yo Vivia, para enseñarme los comportamientos humanos puesto que Franz Hopper Me Iba a Materializar en el mundo real… pero un día el profesor Hopper no dejó ir a Aelita A Visitarme, más cosa que hizo que yo odiara a Hopper, Asi que El Me infectó y Me borró de la mente todas las emociones humanas excepto una, el odio. Recupere La Memoria, Cuando Hopper Reinicio El Ordenador La Primera Vez... El No Se Dio Cuenta, Tampoco Sabia que Aelita Me Visitaba Siempre...-Dijo Tranquilamente

Aelita: Es Cierto, Recuerdo Esos Dias... Aunque Al Final No Fue Tan Bonito-Dijo Con Algo De Melancolia...-

Jeremy: Asi Que Ese era El Gran Secreto...-Dijo Sentado Al Lado de Xana

Odd: See, Aunque Sera mejor que nos demos Prisa, Son Las 6:50 PM Y No Quiero Perderme La Cena...-Dijo Emocionado, Y Salio Corriendo hacia la Cafeteria Al Igual que el resto que salio Caminando.

Xana: Siempre Come Tanto?, Como puede Estar Tan Delgado?-Pregunto Curiosa Mientras Se Iba a la Cafeteria con El Resto...

Odd: _QUE SOY ESBELTO_!- Se Oyo Un Grito A Lo Lejos...

**Al Otro Dia...**

En Una Remota Habitacion de La Academia Kadic, Dos Chicas, Aelita Stones Una Chica De pelo Corto Y Rosa, Y Xana Lyoko, de Pelo Largo Y Blanco Con Rayos Rojos **(N/A: Rayos, Significan... Extensiones de Color En El Pelo, Solo que No Son extensiones sino Mas Bien... Un Mechón De Pelo Pintado de Algun Color) **Empezaban A Despertar Luego de Un Agotador Dia... La Primera en Despertar Fue Aelita... Para Luego Levantarse Y Despertar A Xana, Para Empezar Un Nuevo Dia De Clases...

Luego de Unos Minutos, Aelita Y Xana Se fueron a las Duchas, Y Al Rato, Ya se encontraban En El Campo de Gimnasia, Donde Estaban Sus Amigos Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich Y Yumi, Que esta Ultima tenia Hora Libre...

Xana Y Aelita: Hola Amigos...-Saludaron A Coro-

El resto: Hola...

Yumi: Y Que... ¿Como va Nuestra Nueva Amiga?-Pregunto Curiosa Acostada En Las Piernas de Ulrich...-

Xana: Bien Gracias, No recordaba Lo Bien Que se Sentía Dormir...-Dijo Estirandose Mientras esperaban Al Profesor Jimbo...-

Odd: Y Veras que dormir en clase no se da mal de vez en cuando... Aunque lastima Que Toque Gimnasia, Presenciaras el Horror de Deportista Que Es Jeremy-

Jeremy: Ja Ja, Muy Gracioso Odd-Dijo con cierta Ironia-

Yumi: Ups... Creo que el Sargento Jimbo Ya Llego...

Y En Ese Instante Aelita, Xana, Odd Y Ulrich Se fueron a clase Con Jim... Que curiosamente Yumi Estaba Sentada Observandolos...

Jim: Hola Chavales, Como veran, Tienen Una Alumna Nueva, Se llama Xana Y Es...-Dijo Jimbo...-

Xana: Rusa...-Murmuro Suavemente...-

Jim: Rusa, Y bueno, Hoy Jugaremos Un Juego Que me Gustaba Mucho de Niño, Ademas Es Para Medir La Velocidad Y resistencia de Cada Uno... Se llama El Corre que te Pillo, Consiste en Salir a correr detras de tu objetivo Y Alcanzarlo en el Menor Tiempo Posible...-Explico Jimbo Caminando de un lado a otro-

Xana: Se Oye Divertido...-Dijo Inocentemente-

Jim: Y Lo es... Bien, Primer Asalto... Odd de la Robia... Y Xana Lyoko... Xana, Tendras que correr detras de Odd hasta Tumbarlo de cara contra el Piso O Algo Menos Doloroso Que Se yo... Bueno... Comenzamos...-Dijo Y Toco Su Silbato...-Ya...- Y Odd Y Xana Comenzaron A Correr Rapidamente...

Aunque Odd Era un poco Mas Rapido que Xana, Este empezaba a cansarse Y Xana No Mostraba Signos De Estar Cansada...

Odd: Ven Aquí Deditos Mágicos... Atrapame Si Puedes-Bromeo Odd Lo Cual Enfureció Mucho A Xana-

Xana: Ya Veraz Odd-Dijo Furiosa Y En menos de 3 Segundos Atrapo A Odd Tirandolo Con Una Zancadilla Al Piso (**Si no Saben lo que es "Zancadilla" Busquen en Google Imágenes xD) - **Jamas Me Vuelvas a Llamar asi...-

Odd: Ok...-Dijo Mientras se Levantaba del Piso-Nota mental: Jamas Molestar a Xana

Jim: Hmm Odd, Creo que rompieron tu record...-Dijo anotando Los Tiempos Y Parando Su Cronometro...

Aelita: Bien Hecho Xana...-Felicito A Su Amiga mientras esta Volvia a Su Lugar...-

Luego de Unas Horas... Nuestros Guerreros, Se Encontraban Ya En La Cafeteria Almozarndo...

Jeremy: Que Dia...-Dijo Exhausto-

Xana: Lo Mas Divertido Fue La Clase de Matematicas...-Dijo Muy Feliz... A Lo Cual Aelita Asintio-

Yumi: Lo mas Gracioso Fue cuando Tiraste A Odd de caras Al Piso-Dijo Y Todos empezaron a reir... pero las rizas fueron interrumpidas por Una Alarma del Ordenador de jeremy-

Aelita: ¿Que es esa Alarma?-Se pregunto curiosa mientras Jeremy encendia Su Portatil-

Jeremy: Es El Ordenador, Se supone que esa Alarma era de Las Torres de Lyoko... No Se Supone Que Estaba el Ordenador Apagado?...-Dijo Revisando el origen de la alarma- Oh no... ¿Un Nuevo Virus?-Dijo Preocupado

El resto: ¿QUÉ?-Dijeron A Coro

**Bueee... Gracias Por Leer El Capitulo, Estoy Tratando De hacer Lo Mejor Posible...**

**Ah, Se me olvidaba estoy preparando Un Super Pega Ultra One-Shot Actualmente Llevo 1.000.000 de palabras, Mi Meta son Los 5.000.000 **

**Quiero Aclarar que este fic Sera un Odd x Xana (Thanks Thor94) Yumi x Ulrich/William Y Aelita X Jeremy**

**Adios, Y hasta Entonces...**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	3. El Gran concierto (I Parte)

**Hola Locos... ¿Como estan? MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS XD:**

**Smarty: Muchas Gracias, Y Si, Cuesta un poco acostumbrarse, Si, Un One-shot KILOMETRICO... XD Muchas Gracias Hombre, Tu siempre Tan Confiable...**

**Usuario865: Ya... Muchas Gracias Por seguir en el Fic...**

**Bueno... Antes de continuar, Les preguntare Algo... ¿Quieren que Aparezca Un lemmon En Algún Capitulo?, Me Eh estado Planteando La Pregunta... Respondanla POR FAVOR... Otra Cosa, Este Capitulo Va A Estar dedicado A las Parejas... AxJ Y YxU ... A ODD x XANA La voy a Poner Dificil... GRACIAS SMARTY! XDD**

**Mucha Charla por Ahora, ¿Que les parece si seguimos?**

**PD: Es para quitarme Todo De Encima E Ir Por Las Parejas de Una Vez... xD**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS**

**El Gran Concierto (Parte I)**

-Si, Es Un Virus... Me Ire A La Fabrica a La Tarde, Quiero Investigar Mas A Fondo...-Dijo Jeremy Cerrando y Guardando el Ordenador-

-En Ese Caso hay que estar Alertas, Cualquier cosa Puede Pasar- Dijo Yumi Decidida Mientras Por Atrás se Acercaba William Dumbar, Un Muchacho de Piel Blanca, Pelo Y Camisa NEGRO Y Un Jean Remangado Hasta Los Tobillos-

-Hola Yumi, Hola chicos, Os vengo Invitar a la Mago de oz FEST, Un Gran Concierto Que Se Va a Realizar Esta Noche En El Gran estadio De la Cuidad... Y Bueno Tenemos Permiso Del Director Delmas Asi que; Solo Venia A Eso, Adiós A Todos... Adiós Yumi- Dijo Alejándose De la Mesa-

-Hmm Un Concierto... Y... ¿Quien es Mago De Oz?- Pregunto Curiosa XANA-

-Mago de Oz Es Una De las Mejores Bandas de ROCK/METAL En Español, Tienes Que Escucharla- Dijo Odd Sin Quitar Los Ojos de Su Comida- Eso Me Recuerda... Ten Xana- Dijo Sacando Una Caja De Su Mochila- Es Mi Móvil Que Tenia Antes, Te Lo regalo, Ahora Podremos estar todos En Contacto-Dijo Rascándose El Cuello-

-Es Muy Bonito Gracias odd-Dijo Guardando La Caja En Su Mochila -

-Ehh... Yumi, Podemos Hablar Mas Tarde... En Privado?-Pregunto Ulrich Muy Sonrojado

-Claro ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Curiosa Sin Levantarse de La Mesa-

-Mas Tarde en Privado Te digo-Dijo Ulrich, Y En Ese Momento Llego El Director Delmas Con una Noticia-

-CHICOS!, Hoy Recibiremos La Visita De 2 Personas Muy Importantes, Lady Allinor Y Lady Julianna, Las Hijas del rey De Francia **(N/A: Son Inventadas, ¿Se han leido el libro "_Finis Mundi" _De laura Gallego? Pues bueno... xD)** Recibiremos La Visita Mañana Por La Mañana, Hoy Por ser 14 de Febrero, El Dida de los Enamorados, Quienes quieran ir al concierto de esta Noche Podran ir Hasta La Hora Que Quieran, Bueno, Seguid Comiendo...-Anuncio El Director Mientras Se Iba

-3 Princesas En Kadic?, Eso Es Nuevo...-Bromeo Ulrich Haciendo Reír A Los Demas-

-Bueno, Asi Es La Vida, Me voy a la Fabrica, Cubrirme Con los Profes... ¿Aelita, Te vienes?-Pregunto El Rubio Levantándose de la Mesa

-Claro!,-Dijo emocionada- Xana Te Vienes?-Pregunto A Su Amiga-

-No, Tengo Algo que Hacer, Pero Apenas Termine Los Alcanzo Tortolitos-Dijo Con una Mirada Picarona Que Hizo Sonrojar a Jeremy Y Aelita- Jajaja Es Broma Mas Tarde Los Alcanzo

-Ok, Vamos Jeremy-Dijo Aelita Levantándose De la mesa Y Saliendo de La Cafetería Con El-

-Creen Que La Invitara Al Concierto?-Pregunto Odd Mirando Atravez De La Ventana

-Claro que Si, Conozco a Jeremy Y El No dejaría escapar Esa Oportunidad- Dijo Yumi Mirando A Odd-

Luego De Un Rato, La Pelirosa Y El Rubio llegaron a La Fabrica Y bajaron hasta el Ultimo Piso De La Fabrica, En donde estaba La Torre Del Super-Ordenador

-Espero No Tener Que Arrepentirme de esto... Otra Vez- Dijo Jeremy para Si Mientras Bajaba la Palanca del ordenador Y Este se Encendia- Bien Vamos Al Piso De Arriba-

Ya En El Piso De Arriba Se Dedicaron a revisar datos Dañados, Y rastros del Posible virus... Mientras Tanto en Un Lugar remoto del Bosque cerca a Kadic, 2 Adolescentes, una Japonesa de 15 o 16 años, Y Un Alemán de 15 Estaban Dando Un Pequeño paseo, pues El Alemán tenia Algo muy Importante que decirle A Su Mejor** "AMIGA"**

-Y-Yumi... Te G-Gustaría Ir Al... Concierto?- Pregunto Sonrojado Ulrich-

- Ah Era eso?... Si, Si Me Gustaría-Dijo Optimista, Pues se imaginaba Otra cosa- Ademas Estaba Esperando a que me Preguntaras... ¿Pero como Compraras las entradas?-

-Tranquila, Seguro William O Hiroky Venderán Entradas-Dijo Ya Mas Tranquilo Ulrich-

***En La Habitación de Xana Y Aelita***

En Una Habitación remota en Kadic, Odd Y Xana Platicaban Tranquilamente, Odd Contando Sus Muy Famosos Chistes Y Xana, Sobre su Anterior Vida en La Tierra.

-Apropósito, Lo Eh Pensado, Quisieras Ir Al Concierto de esta Noche?-Dijo Odd Sentado en La Cama De Aelita-

-¡Claro!, Pero... ¿Donde Conseguirás Las Entradas? -Pregunto Sentada En Su Cama Mirando A Odd-

-Tranquila, Tengo Mis...-Fue Interrumpido Por Una Fuerte Explosión En La Cafetería, Y En Ese Instante Suena Su Móvil- Si? Quien es?

-_Hola Odd, Que gusto Oírte, Soy Jeremy, Una Torre Activada En Lyoko, Es Un Nuevo Virus, Avisa A XANA, Yo Avisare a Ulrich Y Yumi RAPIDO.-_Dijo Jeremy Atravez de El Super-Ordenador

-Justo A Tiempo Jeremías, Porque Aqui Las Cosas Se Ponen Bastante Feas, Vamos Para aya-Dijo Odd Mirando Por La Ventana Y Colgando El Teléfono- Vamos, Hay Problemas En Lyoko, Luego Te Explico- Dijo A Xana Y Ambos Salieron Corriendo De La Habitacion

***Con Ulrich Y Yumi***

Ambos Adolescentes Platicaban Tranquila Mente Sobre Su Vida Sentados Bajo La Copa De Un Arbol, Cuando En Ese Instante, Suena El Móvil De Ulrich

-Si?...-

-_Ulrich, Soy Aelita, Ven A La Fabrica ¡RAPIDO! Hay Una Torre Activada En El Sector Del Hielo, Es un Nuevo Virus... Odd Y XANA Ya Vienen de Camino, Avisa a Yumi, vengan A La Fabrica...-_Dijo La Pelirrosa Atravez de Su Movil

-Esta Bien Aelita Vamos Para Aya-Dijo Ulrich Colgando Su Movil Y Parandose DeL Suelo

-¿Que Pasa?-Pregunto Yumi Parandose del Suelo

-Volvemos A Lyoko, Luego te Lo Explico, Vamos A La Fabrica-Dijo Corriendo Hacia el Pasadizo Que Habia Para Llegar a La Fabrica-

***En La Fabrica***

Mientras Jeremy Preparaba Los Escaneres, Aelita Esperaba A Que Llegaran Sus Amigos, El Silencio era Incomodo, Solo Se Podia Oir Las Teclas Del Ordenador Pulsadas Rapidamente Por Jeremy, Cuando este Termino, Voltea De Su Silla Mirando de frente A Aelita.

-Oye, Aproposito, Sobre Esta Noche...-Fue Interrumpido Por Aelita Que Adivino Sus Intenciones-

-Claro Que Ire Con Tigo Al Concierto, No Podria Ir Con Nadie Mas-Dijo Con Una Sonrisa Inocente Que Sonrojo A Jeremy...-

-Ya Llegamos Einstein, Ahora dinos...¿Que Es Ese tal Nuevo Virus Del que Hablaste?- Dijo Odd Saliendo Con el resto del Ascensor-

-Valla, Habeis Llegado Antes de Lo Que Pensaba... Bien, Hace Unos Minutos Se Activo Una Torre En El Sector del Hielo, Sabemos que No Fue Xana Porque La Torre es de Color Morado, Pero No Sabemos Quien Pudo Activarlo, Tambien Detectamos Una Gran cantidad de Energía Provenientes de El Interior de La Torre-Explico Jeremy-

-¿Sera Franz Hopper?-Pregunto Yumi-

-No Lo Sabemos, Puede Ser, Puede No Ser...-Dijo Aelita

-Bien, Como Iba Diciendo, Ahora Los Monstruos Estan Bajo El Control Del Virus, Temo Que Sean Mas Poderosos que Los De XANA, Id A La Sala De Scaners, Yo Los Guiare Hasta la Torre-Dijo Jeremy Escribiendo Comandos en El Super-ordenador

-Esta Bien Jeremy, Vamos Chicos-Dijo Aelita

***Minutos Mas Tarde***

Luego De Haberse Virtualizado En Lyoko, XANA, Aelita, Odd, Yumi Y Ulrich Estaban En El Sector del Hielo, Todo Se Veia Igual Que Siempre, Excepto Por Una Cosa, No Habia Monstruos Cerca.

-Oye Jeremy, Trae Unos Taxis, Ya Vimos La Torre, Esta En La Cima de Un Iceberg-Dijo Yumi-

-_En Camino-_Dijo El Rubio Sentado En El Super Ordenador

-Y Xana... ¿Donde Esta?-Pregunto Aelita Buscando A Su Amiga-

-Aqui-Dijo Xana Que Salia Tras Una Torre de Paso Que Habia Cerca, Estaba Vestida de la Misma Forma que Lo Hacia William En Lyoko (Ustedes entienden xD), Con La Diferencia De Que La Espada Era Menos Gruesa Y Un Poco Mas Corta-

-Esta Genial Ese Atuendo Xana-Dijo Aelita Mirando A Su Amiga Mientras Los Vehiculos Se Terminaban De Virtualizar-

-Gracias Ahora Vamos Rapido, Antes de Que Las Cosas Se Pongan Feas- Dijo Xana Y Todos Se Montaron En Sus Vehiculos- SUPER HUMO!- Dijo Xana Para si Y Se Volvio Un Humo Que Iba a La Misma Velocidad Que La Tabla de Odd-

-_Tened Cuidado Chicos, Hay 2 Tarantulas Adelante, Y Tienen 200 Puntos, Tened Cuidado-_

_-_Entendido Jeremy, Ya Las Vemos-Dijo Odd -FLECHAS LÁSER!-Grito Y Entonces Se dispararon Varias Puntas De Flechas de Su Brazo Que Impactaron En Una De las Tarantulas-

-Impacto!-Dijo Ulrich Saltando De Su Moto Y Con Su Espada Atravezando El Simbolo Que tenia La Tarantula en la Cabeza Desvirtualizandola-

-Sorpresa Amigo mio-Dijo Xana Volviendo A Su Forma Normal, Y De Paso Destruyendo A La Tarantula Con Su Espada-

-Oye Einstein, Yo Las Veo Igual... No estan Mas Poderosos, Si no, Mas Estupidos...-Dijo Odd Montado en Su Tabla-

-_No se que decirte Odd, Pero Cuidado Hay Un Bloque Cerca a La Torre _- Dijo Jeremy-

-Vamos-Dijo Xana Volviéndose Una Pequeña Y Espesa Nube de Humo Negro Que Se Iba a Gran Velocidad, Al Igual que el resto en Sus Vehículos a Gran velocidad-

-Hay Que Desbloquear La Situación... FLECHAS LÁSER-Dijo Disparando Puntas de Flechas A La Diana del Bloque- Eh... Eso No...-Fue Interrumpido Por Un Disparo del Bloque Que Lo Hizo caer de su Tabla, Y Cuando Cayo al Piso, Se Desvirtualizo- ¿Que era eso Jeremy?- Dijo Odd Ya en La Fabrica-

-_Un Bloque, Pero su Disparo te Quito 90 puntos, Y La Caida los otros 10-Explico Jeremy Algo Preocupado-_

-Hola Viejo Amigo, ¿Me Extrañabas?-Dijo Ironicamente Yumi Lanzando Uno de Sus Abanicos que Atravesó El Bloque Destruyendolo- Esta Facil-

-Ya Lo Dijiste-Dijo Ulrich Al Lado de ella Y Al Lado de la torre- Bueno, Te Toca Princesa...-Dijo Ulrich Mientras aelita entraba a la Torre

-_**Aelita, CODE:**_** LYOKO-**Dijito aelita en El Holograma de la torre, Pero Apareció Un Aviso de Error- ¿QUE?, Como que error?, Jeremy, ¿Me oyes, que pasa?-

-_Al Parecer el Virus Cambio La Llave digital, Puedo configurar Lyoko para que seas otra vez la llave, Pero eso Lleva Tiempo, No Se Si Hay Otra_ Solución-Dijo Jeremy Dijitando Códigos en el Ordenador-

-Si Hay Una..-Dijo XANA Entrando A La Torre, Y Subiendo Donde estaba Aelita- Déjame a mi Aelita-Dijo Apartando A Aelita Y Colocando su mano en el Holograma, **XANA, CODE: XANA- **Dijito XANA En la torre, mientras esta Se Desactivaba Y Se Volvia a Su Tipico color Azul-Que raro...

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto aelita Curiosa-

-Pasa que... Generalmente el codigo XANA Lo uso Para Hacer Desaparecer sectores, Pero parece que ahora solo desactiva las Torres-

-_En Ese Caso... Ahora Tu Y Aelita sois Las Mas Importantes en Lyoko, Os Traere de vuelta Virtualizar AELITA, Virtualizar YUMI, Virtualizar ULRICH, En Un Momento te desvirtualizo XANA- Dijo, Mientras todos Salian del Escaner Y Subian A la Sala donde estaba Jeremy- Ahora si, Virtualizar XANA...-Dijo, Pero aparecio un Aviso de Error- ¿Pero que...? Xana, Me Oyes, Sigues dentro de la torre?_

-Si Jeremy, Que Pasa? Porque Tardas Tanto?-Pregunto Xana algo Impaciente-

-_No Puedo desvirtualizarte, Hay Un Problema, Te tratare de desvirtualizar Con El Programa de Aelita, Dame unos Segundos Configuro el Sofware-Dijo Ejecutando el Programa Y Cambiando Los Codigos de la plataforma base del Programa-Ahora... Parate en el centro de la Diana-Dijo Y XANA Obedeció- Lista?_

_-_Lista-

-_CODIGO: TIERRA-_ Tecleo Desvirtualizando A XANA, Mientras Todos A Exepcion de Jeremy La esperaban Afuera del Escaner-

-Esos Viajes Dan Mareos-Dijo Xana Saliendo De Su Escaner Algo Debil-¿Que pasa porque me siento tan Debil?

-Es Por el Programa, Generalmente Usa Mucha energia Vital-Dijo Jeremy saliendo Del Ascensor-

-¿Cual?, ¿Mi Programa de Virtualiacion?-Dijo Aelita Ayudando a caminar A Xana-

-Si, Al parecer, El Codigo del ADN De xana Es Incompatible con Los Datos del Programa Original de virtualizacion, Mañana Arreglare La LLave digital Y El Programa de Desvirtualizacion, Pero ahora...Vamos, Son las 7:20 PM Y El Concierto Comienza a Las 10:00 PM-

Entonces Todos Salieron de La Fabrica contentos Por tener un Dia Divertido Despues de Tanto Jaleo en Los Estudios, Cuando Llegaron A Kadic, Ulrich se Fue con Yumi A Su Casa, Y Se prometieron Que se verian con El Resto a las 9:50 PM A Las Afueras del Estadio, Pues las Boletas se vendian En Taquilla, En Una Habitacion de La Academia KADIC, Aelita Stones Se Arreglaba Para Ir al concierto cuando Alguien Toca Su Puerta...

-Pasa- Invito a Pasar la Pelirrosa a quien fuera que estuviera Tras esa La Puerta, Cuando se abrio se dio cuenta que era su Mejor amigo, Jeremy- Oh... Hola Jeremy, ¿Que pasa?-

-Te.. Q-Queria decir Algo Importante-Dijo Acercándose a Aelita, Sonrojado como Un Tomate-Es Lo que siento Por... Ti- Esas Palabras fueron suficientes Para que aelita Se Sonrojara al Extremo, Pues Ella estaba Buscando El Momento Perfecto Para Decirle lo que sentia- Yo Desde que te conozco, Siempre me Has parecido Hermosa, Y Una Mujer Muy Honesta, Tierna, Inteligente, Y Yo... Yo... Yo... T-te Amo Aelita- Dijo Mirando Nerviosamente a Los Ojos de Su Mejor amiga, la Cual estaba En Shock- Y Bueno... Era Eso Nos Vemos Al R...-Fue Interrumpido Por Un Beso Profundo Proveniente de los Labios de Aelita, Sus Besos eran suficientes para mandarte a la luna Y Traerte de Vuelta Como Nuevo

-Yo.. Tambien quiero decirte Algo Jeremy- Dijo Terminando el Beso- Tu Desde Siempre me Has Parecido Un Chico Genial, Inteligente, Decidido A Hacer Las Cosas Y ese Es El tipo de chico Que Me Gusta Y Yo... Tambien... Te Amo Jeremy- Dijo Nerviosamente la Pelirrosa-

-Entonces...¿Novios?-Pregunto nervioso, Obteniendo como Respuesta Un Profundo Y Fugaz Beso Por parte de Su Ahora Novia- Tomare eso Como un si-Dijo Terminando El Beso-

-Si, Jejeje, Vamos, Xana Y Odd Nos Esperan Afuera de la Academia-Dijo Tomando de la Mano A Jeremy Y Saliendo de Su Habitacion, Rumbo Al Concierto-

***Unos... ¿30 Minutos mas tarde?***

Ya Afuera de el estadio, Compraron Todos sus Boletas, Que Solo Costaban 15€ Las Mejores, Y Ya dentro de El Estadio, Lleno De Gente, Y Una Inmenza Tarima Donde estaban Las Luces encendidas, Se Posicionaron en Un Lugar Que Quedaba Cerca De La Tarima... Minutos Mas Trade, Se Apagaron Las Luces Y Todos Se Quedaron en Un Profundo Silencio... Cuando En Un Momento se Oyo Un Grito Proveniente de La Tarima Seguidos De Unos Platillos de Una Bateria

-CABROOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS- Grito el Misterioso Hombre en La Cima de la Tarima, Y el estadio Rugio en gritos Y Aplausos...

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, Gracias por Leer El Capi, Hoy les toco A Aelita x Jeremy En El Otro Capitulo... Les toca a Yumi x Ulrich...**

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido Formalmente Y Hasta entonces**

**CABROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS**


	4. El gran concierto (II Parte)

**Hola a todos gracias por seguir en el fic...**

**Smarty: Gracias...pero te Equivocas mi querido colega.**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS**

**Gran concierto (II Parte)**

**-C**ABRONEEEEEEEEEES- Grito el misterioso hombre en la tarima seguido de unos platillos de batería

(**Resacoxis en hispania-Mago de oz)**

Me encuentro mal,  
por favor, llevádme a un bar  
Yo no me encuentro nada bien,  
Llevádme a mí también.

Sé de un lugar donde hacen una poción  
que da fuerza al espíritu, enaltece el corazón.  
Venga, cabrones venid con los "Mägo" a tomar cerveza,  
hasta que no salga el sol, de aquí no se mueve ni Dios.  
De fumar hay pa taparos, de beber hasta reventaros  
y si le echáis imaginación, de tirar de riñón un montón

Siento frío ... siento gente,  
ciento quince ... ciento veinte ...

Al amanecer sólo hay que cumplir una Ley:  
"no despertar al prójimo y dejarle roncar bien"  
Si piensas que tu vida nunca ha ido bien  
Y quieres conocer a Emilio, a Richal y a Flores también,

Carlos, vuélcalo !

Venga, cabrones venid con los "Mägo" a tomar cerveza,  
hasta que no salga el sol, de aquí no se mueve ni Dios.  
De fumar hay pa taparos de beber hasta reventaros.  
y si le echáis imaginación, de tirar de riñón un montón

Te duele la cabeza y te encuentras fatal.  
¡ A la Resaca se la vence volviendo a empezar !

-GRACIAAAS!-Grito el vocalista Seguido de un violín y un teclado-

(**La costa del silencio-Mago de oz)**

El mar escupía un lamento  
tan tenue que nadie lo oyó.  
Era un dolor de tan adentro  
que toda la costa murió.

Llora lamentos la nube que enfermó  
y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor.  
Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebió  
de un agua negra, su suerte emigró.

Ven, quiero oír tu voz,  
y, si aún nos queda amor,  
impidamos que esto muera.  
Ven, pues en tu interior  
está la solución,  
de salvar lo bello que queda.

Donde se acomoda la usura  
nacen la ambición y el poder,  
y este germina en la tierra,  
que agoniza por interés.

Y una gaviota cuentan que decidió  
en acto suicida inmolarse en el sol.  
Ríe desprecios un barco que encalló,  
y se desangra en su lecho: LA MAR!

Hagamos una revolución,  
que nuestro líder sea el sol,  
y nuestro ejército  
sean mariposas.

Por bandera otro amanecer  
y por conquista comprender  
que hay que cambiar  
las espadas por rosas.

Mientras te quede aliento  
ve a buscar con el viento  
ayuda, pues no queda tiempo

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir... hoy.. a este maravilloso lugar...En el dia de los enamorados donde las almas gemelas pueden disfrutar al máximo... Por eso a todas esas personas les dedicamos esta cancion-´Dijo Jose andrea y a su lado estaba el violinista (Moha)

-Esta te la dedico a ti Aelita-Dijo Jeremy Besando a aelita-

(**Pensando en ti-Mago de oz)**

Hay veces que...  
mi alma baila tangos con la soledad,  
y necesito de tabla tu amor,  
para asirme a ella en mi tempestad.  
Pensando en ti,  
paso el dia pensando en ti.  
Enseñame...  
a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol,  
llevame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz.  
Pensando en ti,  
duermo el odio pensando en ti.  
Donde estas?...  
tengo miedo ayudame a caminar  
pues solo nunca yo podre encontrar  
la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar.  
Pensando en ti,  
acuno mi alma pensando en ti, (paso el dia pensando en ti)  
paso el dia pensando en ti, (paso el dia pensando en ti)  
paso el dia pensando en ti

-GRACIAS!, Y Ahora Para rematar... les presentamos a una banda que... Vosotros conoceis muy bien, volvieron de la tumba para seguir hasta la muerte Y AQUI ESTAN LOS HEROES DEL SILENCIO-Dijo el Baterista y se apagaron todas las luces mientras se escuchaba un bajo y una Guitarra eléctrica.

(**Entre 2 tierras-Heroes del silencio**)

Te puedes vender,  
cualquier oferta es buena  
si quieres poder..  
qué fácil es  
abrir tanto la boca para opinar,  
y si te piensas echar atrás  
tienes muchas huellas que borrar.  
déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer.  
Pierdes la fe,  
cualquier esperanza es vana  
y no sé qué creer;  
pero olvídame, que nadie te ha llamado  
ya estás otra vez.  
déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer...  
Entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar  
entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar  
Déjalo ya,  
no seas membrillo y permite pasar,  
y si no piensas echar atrás  
tienes mucho barro que tragar.  
déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer...  
Entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar,  
entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar  
Déjame, que yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer,  
si yo no tengo la culpa de verte caer...  
Entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar,  
entre dos tierras estás  
y no dejas aire que respirar

-Esta la conocen todos... esto es La sirena varada-Dijo el vocalista agarrando su Guitarra-

(**La sirena varada-HDS)**

Y me he enredado siempre  
Entre algas,  
Maraña contra los dedos.  
Cierras la madeja  
Con el fastidio del destino,  
Y el mordisco lo dan otros;  
Encías ensangrentadas,  
Miradas de criminales,  
A grandes rasgos,  
Podrías ser tú.  
Echar el ancla a babor  
Y de un extremo la argolla  
Y del otro tu corazón.  
Mientras tanto, te sangra.  
Y el mendigo siempre a tu lado,  
Tu compañero de viaje.  
Cuando las estrellas se apaguen,  
Tarde o temprano,  
También vendrás tú.  
Duerme un poco más,  
Los párpados no aguantan ya,  
Luego están las decepciones  
Cuando el cierzo no parece  
Perdonar.  
Sirena, vuelve al mar,  
Varada por la realidad.  
Sufrir alucinaciones  
Cuando el cielo no parece  
Escuchar,  
Dedicarte un sueño,  
Cerrar los ojos  
Y sentir oscuridad inmensa,  
Entregado a una luz,  
Como un laberinto de incertidumbre.  
Esquivas la pesadilla.  
Y sobrevolar el cansancio  
Y en un instante,  
En tierra otra vez.  
El miedo a traspasar la frontera  
De los nombres,  
Como un extraño.  
Dibuja la espiral de la derrota  
Y oscurece tantos halagos,  
Sol, en la memoria que se va...  
Y duerme un poco más,  
Los párpados no aguantan ya,  
Luego están las decepciones  
Cuando el cierzo no parece  
Perdonar.  
Sirena, vuelve al mar,  
Varada por la realidad.  
Sufrir alucinaciones  
Cuando el cielo no parece  
Escuchar.

-Muchas Gracias a todos por venir...-Dijo feliz el vocalista mientras se oían aplausos en todo el lugar-Increible no veo el ultimo...-Se apagaron las luces y se pudo oír una guitarra acustica-

(**Espuma de Venus-HDS)**

En frìo, a flor de labio  
boca de cosecha  
senos de clavel  
curvas nieves  
rincones de voces  
y cuchillos de saliva  
Nadé desnudo tu oleaje  
(nadé desnudo tu oleaje)  
ahora que el barco se  
hunde, y solo tu  
puedes salvarme y dudas de  
mis dudas, de mis ritos,  
de mis ruinas entre  
siempre y jamas.  
Nadé desnudo tu oleaje  
la espuma de venus  
la fruta màs escasa  
que quiso ordeñar  
el zahorì buscando agua  
Estribillo  
La ficciòn es y será  
mi unica realidad ·2  
artista del pecado  
aprendì de memoria  
la geografìa de tu centro  
de azúcar  
y de acero  
espuma de venus  
nadè desnudo tu oleaje  
perfume inmaterial  
cobijo y principio  
el aullido vertical  
como respuesta a tus prodigios  
Estribillo  
Con el disfraz sin estrenar  
di el salto a lo fugaz  
la ficción es y serà  
la única realidad

-Muchas Gracias a todos, Ahora les queremos presentar... A una de las leyendas de Sudamérica... KRAKEN-dijo el vocalista mientras se apagaban las luces del escenario-

(**Silencioso amor-Kraken)**

Lo tomas o dejas  
me daña tu juego insensible  
y ruego que quieras hablar  
mas nada me dices

Mis manos hoy tiemblan  
Y muerdo palabras que sólo te piden  
Que cambies la espera de amor imposible

Coro:  
Tu, que encuentras en mí calor  
Tu, que tomas de mí lo mejor  
Tu, escúchame por favor  
Silencioso amor  
No rompas mi corazón

Amor que trasciendes  
Horarios de estrellas  
Por mágicas sendas  
Amor insensible  
Escucha y no olvides

(**Vestido de cristal-Kraken)**

Si hace falta  
que le mire  
a los ojos miraré;  
ya hoy... creo que es tiempo.

Ojos negros,  
piel de hielo,  
voz de fuego,  
siento al verle...  
pero sin miedo.

Olvidarle me da igual:  
no estoy mintiendo,  
ignoro su juego.  
Si su vestido de cristal  
se quiebra en silencio...

Me ha sorprendido con el llanto,  
en mis manos, muriendo de sed.  
Y... ahora le diré,  
por qué no he vuelto  
a esconderme bajo su piel.

Olvidarle me da igual:  
no estoy mintiendo,  
ignoro su juego.  
Si su vestido de cristal  
se quiebra en silencio...  
¡qué débil es su disfraz!

Ojos negros, ...  
piel de hielo, ...  
voz de fuego, oh...

No olvide...  
¡que ya no siento miedo!

Olvidarle me da igual:  
no estoy mintiendo,  
ignoro su juego.  
Si su vestido de cristal  
se quiebra en silencio...  
¡qué débil es su disfraz!

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, Hace ya un buen tiempo que no...Nos veiamos en publico pero... todo sea por el publico...-Dijo el vocalista de kraken-

(**Huella y camino-Kraken)**

En suplicas mi amor me he convertido  
no encuentro una salida me siento morir  
no poder vivir sin descifrar la intensidad  
de los designios, bajo mi signos  
mis huellas bajo el sol hoy sienten frio  
buscando una respuesta  
te he perdido ,siii

Y es que estoy aquí sin saber si hui  
Enfrentar y sepultar en el olvido lo ya vivido  
Donde queda ,todo aquello que viví  
Donde quedara, cada palabra que sentí  
Donde quedan, las pequeñas cosas simples  
Si hoy me duele comprender  
El ayer que ya se fue que jamás regresara  
Siendo distintos, huella y camino

Donde queda, todo aquello que viví  
Donde quedara, cada palabra que sentí  
Donde quedan, las pequeñas cosas simples  
Si hoy me duele comprender  
El ayer que ya se fue que jamás regresara  
Siendo distintooos ,huella y camino

Oooh!uuuh!uuhoooh!

* * *

**MUCHAAAS Gracias por leer... se que estubo muy raro, pondira canciones de KHY (Su ultimo album "Genesis" es genial y la niña de la portada yo la conozco de hace un tiempo... ¿Increible no?) Pink floyd Entre otras... pero no me siento inspirado hoy como para escribir mas acerca de esto, cuando actualize juro que lo compondre... otra cosa. PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA Pero estoy usando el Opera y Bueno... xD**

**Hasta entonces... **

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS**


End file.
